Double Trouble
by LilCharmyBee
Summary: TFA/Beast Machines-Wheeljack creates a new invention that sends the Jet Twins to another universe known as the Beast Machines world. There Jetstorm meets his Vehicon self and soon BM Megatron finds out about the twins and tries to turn them into Vehicons.
1. Being Called

**I so shouldn't be starting new stories with the limited time I have to update stories now but oh well! I've wanted to start this ever since I heard about the Jet Twins. But first I had to actually see them. Then I did! I love both the Beast Wars Jetstorm and TFA one. Not sure which one I like more. They are both so awesome! Though TFA Jetstorm is a lot nicer. His accent rules all!**

**If you don't like Beast Machines (I do I thought it was awesome) than just read this for the sake of the twins. Also Beast Machines Jetstorm will be referred to as BM Jetstorm as TFA Jetstorm will of course be referred to as TFA Jetstorm. Now the first part of this story (the part that is italicized) is in first person and is TFA Jetstorm talking.**

**Now I won't be referring to the Jetstorm's differently till the twins get sent to the other universe. You'll know when they do. I'm going to try and get the twins speaking way as best I can. Though this first part with TFA Jetstorm will just be normal and not in his way of speaking. So…ENJOY! If the text is in **_this format_** it's either a flashback or a thought or a dream. If the text is in **_this format_** it's either the Autobots/Decepticons (or also in this story the Maximals/Vehicon) talking through their or a television or telephone.**

**Also one more thing. Nano-clicks means seconds, cycles means minutes, mega cycles means hours, solar cycle means days and stellar cycles means years. In my mind it does anyway.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own ANY characters in this story**

**Double Trouble**

**Chapter 1**

_I looked over across from me to see my brother laying there in a stasis nap. I had been just a few nano-clicks ago. But I was in a med-bay._

_I always felt uneasy in them. Never liked them unlike my brother who seemed to enjoy them. Never got why. _

_Some crazy things had happened in the past few solar cycles. Getting sent to a new world…meeting another me…it was crazy._

_My brother and I got pretty badly injured. I forget how but I think my brother remembers. Maybe I should ask him once he wakes up._

_I don't remember how we ended up getting back here. But I do remember the battles we went through. The new friends and enemies we made. The pain I felt when…no! No I can't think about that now!_

_It's…just so hard to believe this all started only nine solar cycles ago._

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

"So…what is it?" the young orange mech asked staring at the circular machine.

"I…am not being sure…" the blue mech standing next to the orange mech said just as confused. "Wheeljack sir just said he wanted us to be the first to be seeing it."

"He could at least be telling us what it is being." The orange child said crossing his arms. "This is wasting time."

"We have nothing to do though. Jazz sir got Sentinel Prime sir to give us the day off." The blue mech informed his twin.

The orange mech shrugged "Still brother, we are having more important things to do." "Like what?" the blue mech asked raising an optic ridge.

The blue mech grinned as his twin just stood there trying to think of an answer. The orange mech opened his mouth to respond as he had finally thought of an answer before the two heard some one walk in.

"Wheeljack sir!" two said saluting their superior. The old inventor just smiled "You two are just to polite." He said walking passed them with a red mech following behind him.

"Perceptor sir is here too?" the blue mech asked. "Yes Jetstorm he is. He helped me on this little project." The inventor informed the youngling.

"What exactly is this…thing being anyway?" the orange mech asked.

"I'm glad you asked Jetfire. It's an Inter Dimensional Traveler." The old inventor smiled yet again as the two younger mechs looked at him even more confused then previously.

"It has the ability to let some one travel to any other dimension." Perceptor put in simpler terms.

"Oh!" the twins said getting it now. "But why did you call us here than?" the blue mech known as Jetstorm asked.

"I wanted you children to be the first to see it. Member those scamatics I showed you a few solar cycles ago?" the inventor asked as he walked over to the control panel for the machine.

The twins thought for a minute before looking at each then the inventor "Those were for this?" the twins asked pointing to the machine.

Both scientists nodded with a smile. "Whooooa!" the two younglings said with smiles on their face plates as they looked back at the machine.

"Does it really work?" Jetfire asked looking at Wheeljack.

"That's what we're about to test out." The inventor said with another smile. "And we get to see?" the twins asked excitedly.

Big smiles grew on their face plates as the inventor nodded. "YES!" they both said happily giving each other a high five.

"Alright mechs…back up a little. Wouldn't want to get sucked in would ya?" Wheeljack joked.

The younglings nodded and took a few steps back. "So how will we know if it really takes other to other worlds?" Jetfire asked.

"Well for now we're just making sure it turns on and actually works properly. Later on we're sending an explorer bot to test the other universe thing." Perceptor explained.

The twins nodded once more and turned back to the machine as Wheeljack started to activate the machine.

The twin's optics widened as they saw a purple energy form inside the middle of the circular machine and get bigger.

'_Jetstorm…'_ the blue mech blinked as he heard his name. He looked around to see if any of the mechs in this room had said his name.

It couldn't have been them. They were all looking at the machine _'Jetstorm…'_

The young mech turned his head to parts of the room to see if any others were in there as he heard his name again _'Who is calling me?'_

'_Jetstorm…stop…' _Stop? What was he even doing?

The young mechs optics widened more as he looked at the machine and realized something. _'Jetstorm…'_ the voice! It was coming from the machine.

"Jetstorm! JETSTORM!" "BROTHER!" the blue mech blinked as he heard his name being yelled. It sounded like Wheeljack and Jetfire.

He soon realized where he was standing. He was standing right in front of the machine and he felt it pulling him in.

"Gah!" the young mech tried to back up but the force of the machine was pulling him back to the energy. How had he even gotten in front of the machine? He didn't even know he had been moving!

"Brother!" the orange mech yelled as he ran close to his brother and reached a hand to him "Brother! Grab hold!"

"Jetfire!" the two scientists yelled. Perceptor ran behind Jetfire and grabbed him trying to keep the youngling from getting sucked in as the orange mechs brother grabbed his orange hand. "Brother don't let go!" the orange mech yelled worried.

Wheeljack tried turning off the machine. But nothing was responding! "Oh no…oh no…oh no!"

Perceptor felt his grip loosen on the youngling. Like something was trying to get him to let go. Perceptor screamed as he was thrown back into a wall and as his arms slipped off around Jetfire.

The twins screamed as well as the force of the energy pulled them into the purple light. "Wheeljack! Perceptor!" the twins yelled trying to get out.

"Jetstorm! Jetfire!" Wheeljack yelled as he jumped from around the command center of the machine and tried to reach a hand to one of the twins.

Jetstorm reached for the older mechs hand. He felt the tip of his finger hit the tip of the old inventor's finger before he was sucked completely in to the machine along with his brother.

"No!" Wheeljack yelled about to jump into the energy. As he jumped the energy immediately disappeared and caused the inventor to land on the ground behind the machine "No! NO NO NO!" the inventor yelled as he ran back to the control panel.

He tried to turn the machine on again. Again nothing responded. "This can't be happening!" he yelled.

Wheeljack flinched as an extreme amount of static came from the control panel and exploded. The old inventor fell backwards and looked at the completely destroyed control panel.

He frowned and dropped his head in shame "No…"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Yeah I know it's short but eh. Sorry if it isn't too good. First chapter though. I love Wheeljack and Perceptor too. They are the nerds of Cybertron! So yes in the next chapter you will see what has become of the twins. Though you probably already know from the summary.**


	2. The Start

**I…have…UPDATED! So basically I know most of you are reading this for the sake of the Jet Twins. Which I am okay with. Also for people who HAVN'T watched the Beast Machines show (which is probably a good majority of you) well you may or may not get a little lost but I'll try and explain it as best I can. **

**Also this story takes place like right after 'Predacon Rising' and a lil after the twins, Sentinel and Jazz went back to Cybertron. With that in order let's explain some things you all know by now.**

**If the text is in **_this format_** it's either a flashback, dream, or a thought. If the text is in **_this format_** it's either the Autobots/Decepticons or the Maximals/Vehicons talking on their . So yes with that out of the way let's start reading! Oh and since Beast Machines has a Jetstorm and so does TFA Beast Machines Jetstorm will be referred to as BM Jetstorm where as TFA Jetstorm is referred to as well…TFA Jetstorm. But this won't happen till both Jetstorm's are introduced and I'm pretty sure you're going to be able to tell which Jetstorm is being referred to in this chapter.**

**Double Trouble**

**Chapter 2**

'_Oh what has happened?' _The young orange mech said as he rubbed his helm. He sat on the ground eyeing the buildings that surrounded him _'This is not being Wheeljack sirs lab and…and where is brother?'_

The young mech slowly got up off the ground. Some parts of his body ached. Primus knew why. The last thing he remembered being sucked into Wheeljack's Universe Transporter machine thing while trying to help his brother get away from the machine.

'_All in all I am calling this a very bad day off.' _Jetfire turned his head in different directions trying to see if he could spot his twin. Where was he? Did he get sent to another dimension? So far this place looked deserted.

The young mech started to walk down the empty and isolated streets of the abandoned city. "Brother…where are you being?" he mumbled.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

He onlined his optics only to find his arms and legs shackled with a device that he had never seen before. Two mechs both carrying him by his shackled arms to a place he had not seen before.

He was too weak to break free and the odd cuffs prevented him from breaking free as well. He stared at the two mechs escorting him to the huge building that rest only a few feet in front of them.

The two mechs were pinkish purples mechs with no mouths and red optics that looked like a visor. They had no feet and the only thing that kept them standing was the one tire that held them up and allowed them to 'walk'.

What were these strange mechs? What did they want with him? Where were they taking him? So many questions that needed to be answered but couldn't be said.

The odd mechs came to a stop and waited as the door fully opened. The blue mech they carried scanned the room that lay before him. It was a dark room. Very dark. There was a large pathway leading from the entrance of the room to a large circular panel.

The young mech could barley see the large mech that stood on the panel. But he knew the mech was staring at him. The circular panel had monitors and other technological things the blue mech couldn't make out. There was also an odd circular mech that was floating off the ground next to the dark mech that stood or now that the blue mech noticed…floated on the circular platform.

The two pink mechs started to move and drag the young blue mech towards the dark figure. _'What is this place being?' _

The blue mech fell to his knees as the two pink mechs let him go and turned back towards the entrance and making their leave.

The blue mech slowly looked up at the large figure that stood before him. The large mech stared back at him. It sent chills through the blue mechs body.

'_Alright Jetstorm…stay calm…stay calm…' _The young mech held back flinching as the large mech reached out to him.

The large mechs giant hand cupped the young mechs chin. Jetstorm was now able to see the large mechs optics and he stared right into them as the large mech stared back. It felt like the large mech was staring through his visor.

"You look very familiar." The large mech said continuing to stare at the young mech. Jetstorm said nothing. Not like he could anyway. He was in no position to be saying anything.

The large mech released Jetstorm's chin and floated away from him and looked at the small circular mech floating next to him. "The child must have some how escaped getting infected by my virus."

'_Virus?'_ Jetstorm questioned. His optics widened as the two floating mechs in front of him turned to him. Had he said that out loud?

"So you have not heard of my virus?" the large mech asked. The young mech just shook his head as a response.

A chill went through Jetstorm's body as the large mech grinned. Jetstorm had a bad feeling now.

The large mech turned back to the circular drone once more "Extract his spark."

Jetstorm's optics widened once more. Extract? That meant take away didn't it? Was this guy going to take his spark from him?

"Yes Lord Megatron." The small drone said. "Megatron?" the two floating mechs turned back to the small blue mech who just looked at the two in fear.

"You…you can't be…you're…you're…" "Megatron?" the large mech finished the youngling's sentence with grin. "Of course I am and who might you be?"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

He ran through the city making as many short cuts as he could. He wasn't something you'd see on Cybertron everyday. A cheetah was pretty unusual to see on an all robotic planet.

'_I have to tell Optimus!' _he checked every corner he turned making sure no Vehicons were up ahead. He couldn't afford to get into a fight right now. He had to hurry. _'Optimus has to know there is possibly another survivor!'_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_He hid in the dark alley the rest between two isolated buildings. He watched as the two cycle drones dragged the passed out mech to the building their leader had taken over. _

_The young cheetah could not take his optics off the blue mech that was being dragged. He looked so familiar and reminded the cheetah of some one. But he couldn't place his servo on who the blue mech reminded him of._

'_I can't take those cycle drones on alone. They'll call reinforcements before I get that little mech out of here and back to the base. I need to get Optimus.' The young cheetah took one last look at the young blue mech before turning and running as fast as he could back to the Maximal base._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Cheetor what's the rush?" the grey gorilla asked staring at the out of breath cheetah that had suddenly appeared out of no where.

"Runnin' from some Vehicons there kid?" the green rat asked with a grin. The young cheetah just shook his head. "No…I…" he hadn't regained his breath yet.

"You?" the pink spider asked as both her and the young bat that sat beside her stared at the cheetah.

"I…I…I think…Megatron found a survivor of the virus."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Sorry if this chapter is to short and it stinks. For some reason I can't get the characters of Beast Wars and Beast Machines personalities right. Don't know why. I've seen like every episode of both series tons of times and I still stink at getting their personalities right. So yeah chapter two. Hope it's good for you guys for now. Will Jetfire find help? Will Jetstorm escape with his spark intact? Will the Maximals help them? Well wait till next chapter and you'll know.**


End file.
